


Riddles

by puppiesnclickers



Series: 10k x Reader Collection [2]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert, Riddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppiesnclickers/pseuds/puppiesnclickers
Summary: Deciding to pass the time in the pouring rain, you make a proposition; although, you know this could backfire horribly





	Riddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy and would appreciate some feedback :)
> 
> First posted on http://puppiesnclickers.tumblr.com

The rain was harsh against their skin, clothes sticking to their bodies while they trudged through the forest, praying to the heavens that shelter would appear soon. Mud was beginning to form as they walked an unfamiliar path through the scattered trees, Warren and Vasquez leading the charge while Murphy was complaining the entire time right behind them.

Cassandra was silent and stuck to Murphy’s side like glue, holding an umbrella over the blue man’s form. A few feet behind them were Addy and Mack, conversing lightly to each other and all the while sneaking in clearly detectable pecks to each other’s lips. Another small break in the line away from the two lovebirds was Doc, 10k, and finally you. The older man was unusually quiet, a small frown on his face while 10k was staring off into the vast distance of trees.

Seeing the state most of the group was in, silent and miserable, did not make you happy. At all. Thinking long and hard, several ways to make them feel better appeared in the forefront of your mind. It wasn’t until you silently chuckled to yourself that the figurative light bulb turned on and washed your mind alight. A cheeky grin slipped on your face as you sidled up to 10k, bumping elbows with him and garnering his attention for the time being.

He turned his head towards you, eyeing you up and down before connecting your line of sight with one another. An eyebrow was raised in question per the smile on your face, and before he could get a word out, you interrupted.

“What always ends everything?“

At the sudden voice, Doc cocked his head to the side, curious as to what was going on. It was near silent other than the lightening of the rain around them, Addy and Mack’s voices more clear even though they were whispering. Warren, Vasques, Murphy, and Cassandra were too far away to hear what you said, so it was essentially just Doc and 10k listening to you.

When there was still silence after thirty seconds, you assumed that 10k had completely ignored what you said. So, sighing, you let a small frown replace the smile and turned to look at bare trees. What you didn’t assume was that your crush was assessing the riddle in his head.

“G.” Your head whipped around so fast that for a moment you actually thought it would fly off somehow. When that didn’t happen, however, you just stared at the boy who was adjusting the strap of his rifle. “The answer’s G, right?”

“Um…” You blanked for a few seconds until you realized he answered correctly, a contemplative look on your features replacing the cluelessness from before. “Yeah, it is. And I have a proposition for you.” 10k raised a well-sculpted eyebrow, thanks to Addy’s handiwork, at your recovery and prompted you to keep talking. “Okay, how about… If you can answer three riddles correctly in a row, I’ll  _begrudgingly_  take your place as Addy’s experiment for a whole week. And if you lose, you get to be my experiment for a whole week.”

As if just saying her name summoned her very presence, Addy perked up at the proposal, a devious grin settling on her face. Both Mack and she had slowed down to now walk along side you on your right side, the woman slinging an arm around your shoulders. Her boyfriend was sending you an awkward look, scratching the back of his neck while raptly turning his attention to the umbrella above Murphy’s body up ahead. 10k was still contemplating the offer which left you to the subjection of Addy’s teasing.

“So, you’ll be my model for an entire week  _and_  totally not flip out with me doing ‘freaky stuff’ to you?” She questioned, moving the arm off of your shoulders to make air quotes, immediately apologizing to Mack for almost smacking him in the face with her bat. “Also, making any headway with  _numb nuts?_ ” Thankfully, Addy remembered to whisper in the nearly barren forest as to not attract the attention of a thinking 10k.

“ _Shut up!_ ” A slap on the arm and a whine echoed through the barren forest, making Warren turn her head at the both of you before focusing once more on the path in front of her. “And no, I haven’t yet. But I’m hoping this will help,” you told her, making sure to keep your voice low.

Just as Addy was coming back with a witty retort, 10k interrupted with a small ‘deal.’ He then held out his hand, waiting for you to shake on it. After a moment’s hesitation, you met his hand with your own, firmly gripping it while trying not to freak out about the sweat forming in your palm. When you thought the shake was going on for long enough, you pulled back quickly, his fingers grazing your hand before shoving it in his pocket. Choosing to ignore it, you racked your head for a clever riddle that would make him think for a little while.

“What belongs to you but others use it more than you do?”

Immediately, he zoned out, trying to solve the word puzzle as quickly as humanly possible. This, however, gave you complete freedom of staring at his face unabashedly, taking in the well-sculpted eyebrows, his raven black hair that fit perfectly with the complexion of his skin, the slope of his nose that trailed down to those kissable lips… Luckily, you had only been in a trance for what was really seconds and not minutes and decided to focus on the rain still drenching everyone. 

“Your name,” 10k answered, a smug smile on his face while you realized he’d need something trickier to stump him for a while. You sighed in irritation, bringing up your hands to over exaggerate cracking your knuckles. Sending Addy and Doc a look of determination mixed with slight humor, the two chuckled at your antics as you sidled up next to 10k.

“Many have heard me, but no one has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken to. What am I?”

“(Y/N), it’s pretty obvious that it’s an echo.” You cursed under your breath, making Doc belt out a laugh and get Mack to crack a small smile, while Addy punches you not too lightly in the arm. By now, unconsciously, your small conglomerate of people had melded together with the rest, so now everyone was snickering or trying to hold in their amusement. Even Cassandra.  _Especially_  Murphy.

“Okay, okay, but I definitely know that you won’t get this one,  _Goggle Boy_.” With that, you cleared your throat and dramatically paused, drawing out the suspense. When it got to be uncomfortable, Murphy cleared his throat loudly and you grinned cheekily, laughing lightly at the annoyance on his face. “What is worth a billion dollars but comes to you for free?“

This had everyone become silent, trying to rack their brains for something suitable to fit, but this made you the most nervous. Your heart was pounding erratically, sweat beginning to form in your palms and at your temples, and your legs were lightly quivering with nerves. If this worked in your favor, you would be immensely relieved and scared at the same time, but there was still a chance for it to backfire. Hopefully, he couldn’t solve it.

Three minutes passed with no answer from 10k while everyone started to focus on the rain letting up. Another two went by and by now you knew that he hadn’t solved it and probably never could. So, you stared at him, your eyes piercing and the longer you looked, the more uncomfortable he became. Until he had enough.

“Okay, I give up! I can’t figure it out…” He was dejected, but to push him a little further, you started taunting him.

“What was that?” You questioned, bringing your hand behind your ear to cup it, a smirk on your lips. “I couldn’t hear the sound of your mumbling over my victory.”

“You win, I lose, and I get to be your slave for an entire seven days!” You knew what he was saying, but you were cackling like a madman too much to pay attention, hand over your stomach and tears threatening to fall. “But,” 10k continued, bringing your laughter to an abrupt standstill, “you have to tell me what the answer is. It’s only fair, (Y/N).”

At his words, you drew back into yourself, Addy nudging you not so subtly into 10k. A blush formed, light but definitely noticeable that tinged your cheeks and flushed your neck. He took in this reaction and also took in the fact you were leaning closer so you could whisper something. With the answer, a scarlet red flush took over his face and ears, hands twitching in delight and nervousness as to what would happen next. In no time at all, your mouths connected, hesitant and light but at the same time passionate and filled with joy. When the two of you pulled apart, matching grins adorned your faces, along with the answer taking front and center in your heads.

_My love, Tommy._

And let’s say that 10k almost resented you after being forced into an outfit colored entirely in pink while having extensions in his hair. Yeah, it was love alright.


End file.
